1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to vehicle roof structures and, more specifically, to lifter devices for lifting a movable roof panel between lower, closed and vent positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles having a movable, sliding roof panel are well known. Such roof panels are movable between a closed position in which the roof panel sealingly closes an opening in the roof of the vehicle and an open position in which the roof panel is disposed beneath the vehicle roof structure to open the roof opening.
It is also known to provide such movable roof panels with the capability to be raised to flip-up, venting position in which the rear edge of the roof panel is raised a short distance above the roof of the vehicle. In order to raise the roof panel from a lowered position in which the panel slides fore and aft to a closed position sealing the roof opening and from the closed position to the venting position, various lifter mechanisms have been devised. Such lifter mechanisms typically incorporate a linkage which is mounted between the sliding members of the roof panel apparatus and the roof panel itself for moving the roof panel between the lowered, closed and venting positions. Despite the variety of types of lifter mechanisms which have been previously devised, all such lifter mechanisms must meet the dual requirements of reliable operation and compact size in order to minimize the amount of interior space within the vehicle that is consumed by the roof panel apparatus.
Thus it would be desirable to provide a lifter apparatus for a vehicle having a movable roof panel which is operative to raise the roof panel between lowered, closed and venting positions. It would also be desirable to provide a lifter apparatus for a movable roof panel which is small and compact in size.